Blaine and New Directions
by RazorGirl
Summary: Blaine is living on the streets of new york. But when he meets a group of homeless friends called new directions they welcome him into there group. But Blaine never thought he would fall in love with one of the members. Rated T for safety.
1. Once upon a time in new york city

It was always Blaine's dream to live in New York, but once he got there, he found that it was not a very nice place to live. Firstly he got kicked out of collage then when he went to find a job, no one gave him one. It seemed no one wanted to employ someone who had been kicked out of collage, and with no job he could pay his bills. Eventually he was kicked out of his flat. And now he was living on the streets. He didn't bother phoning his parents. After he told them he was gay, they told him to get out. Which he did.

_Now it's always once upon a time_

_In New York City_

_It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true_

_But beginnings are contagious there_

_They're always setting stages there_

_They're always turning pages there for you_

_Ain't it great the way it all begins_

_in New York City?_

_Right away you're making time and making friends_

_No one cares where you were yesterday_

_If they pick you out you're on your way_

_To a once upon a time that never ends_

_So, Blaine, don't be shy_

_Get out there, let go and try_

_Believing that you're the guy_

_They're dying to see_

_'Cause a dream's no crime_

_Not once upon a time_

_Once upon a time in New York City_

_If it's always once upon a time_

_In New York City_

_Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?_

Blaine was walking around the city wondering what to do next, when it started raining. Suddenly everyone was putting up the umbrellas or running into the shops for shelter. But whenever Blaine tried to get into shelter someone would just push him out, making it clear that they didn't want anyone like him around them.

_How could anyone stay starry eyed_

_When it's raining cats and dogs outside_

_And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?_

_So, Blaine, don't be scared_

_Though yesterday no one cared_

_They're getting your place prepared_

_Where you want to be_

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming is still how the strong survive_

_Once upon a time in New York City_

To make matters worse, while Blaine was walking, someone drove quickly past him, splashing water all over him. This was not how Blaine pictured his life would be like. Blaine finally found a doorway with a roof over it. Blaine quickly sat down in it, and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make himself a bit warmer. Eventfully Blaine fell into a deep sleep.

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming is still how the strong survive_

_Once upon a time in New York City_

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming is still how the strong survive_

_Once upon a time in New York City_

_And it's always once upon a time_

_In New York City._

In the morning, a man who had tripped over him waked Blaine up.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DOOR WAY!" The man shouted. Blaine stumbled onto his feet and ran like he was running for his life. The man was still shouting at him. When Blaine couldn't here the man's voice any more, Blaine looked over his shoulder, but accidently walked into a chubby man.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you." Blaine said, the man looked at Blaine, with an angry look on his face.

"Well you need to look where you're going!" The man snapped. Then turned away from Blaine and started yelling "HOT DOGS. GET YOUR HOT DOGS. THE BEST HOT DOGS IN NEW YORK." Blaine suddenly smelt the hot dogs and thought that they smelt so nice. Blaine then remembered he was hungry.

Meanwhile a muscled boy with a Mohawk was walking on the other side of the road. He wore dark sunglasses, and a plain white top with ripped jeans. A woman with brown hair walked past him, he then stopped and turned around, and whistled to her. She turned and faced him, and he gave her a few air kisses.

"Hi ya" He said in a low growling voice. The woman turned her head in disgust and walked away. The boy smiled to himself. "Oh la la." he said to himself.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Well, well what do we have here?" He the looked over to where Blaine was standing. Then man had just pushed Blaine to the ground, and started kicking him. "Well looks like Ed's got himself a visitor." Blaine managed to stumble to his feet and run away into a dark ally. The boy smiled to himself and crossed the street not caring if he coursed a car crush or two. He then walked into the ally where Blaine had just fled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Blaine turned around and saw the boy.

"Just leave me alone please." Blaine pegged, but the boy just smiled.

"Why? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to make you an offer." Blaine looked at him confused. "The name's Puck by the way."

A/N: So what do you think?

I started writing this while watching Oliver and company, and that's where I got the idea from. Even though I will use the same songs which are used in the film, it will be a different plot. So you do not have to watch this film to no what this fanfic is about. But if you haven't seen this film then do. It was one of my favorites movies when I was a kid. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Why should I worry

"Blaine." Blaine said extending his hand to Puck. "So what's is this offer?" Puck smiled but he didn't shake Blaine's hand.

"Put your hand away, Blaine. You'll get nowhere being nice, to people." Puck said. Blaine looked down at his hand, and then dropped it to his side. "Anyway, my offer is we team up to get some of those hot dogs."

"You mean still them?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken. It's just that I've never stolen anything before." Blaine snapped.

"Yeah well so are you in or not? Because I could get someone else to help me change Ed's mind about sharing those hot dogs." Puck said, before turning away and starting to walk. Blaine thought about it for a moment.

"Ok I'm in." Puck turned to face Blaine.

"Good. Now look over there." Blaine walked up to Puck and looked in the direction Puck was looking. Blaine saw the man who started beating him up just because he accidently walked into him. "That's Ed. Also known as the enemy to the homeless. So what you've got to do is distracted him, while I get the hot dogs. Then we make a run for it. Sound easy enough." But before Blaine could answer, Puck threw a stone at Ed's head. Ed turned around and Puck pointed at Blaine, Blaine eyes drew wide with fear as the man started running towards him.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" Ed shouted. While Ed was trying to hit Blaine, Puck wondered over to the hot dog stand and quickly grabbed most of the hot dogs and a few rolls. He would have grabbed some ketchup but Ed had spotted Puck and was now running after him. Puck smiled and started running away. While putting the food into a bag which Blaine hadn't noticed before. Blaine started running after Puck and soon he had over taken Ed, and was running side by side with Puck. Soon Ed had given up chasing the boys and returned to his hot dog stand. Puck had stopped running and so had Blaine.

"That was a great distraction. Thanks." Puck said to Blaine.

"Thanks. We make a pretty good team don't we. So when are we going to eat?" Puck looked like he was about to laugh.

"We?"

"Yeah. I'm starving." Blaine said happily, he was finally going to have something to eat.

"Listen Blaine. I hate to break this to you but our partnership is here by over." Puck said.

"BUT WAIT THAT'S NOT FAIR."

"Well fair is for tourists Blaine. Consider this a free lesson for the streets of New York. Check you later." Puck said before running off.

"WAIT I HELPED YOU GET THOSE HALF OF THOSE ARE MINE!" Blaine shouted running after Puck.

"You want them. Come and get them. But I'm warning you Blaine." Puck shouted playfully before singing:

_One minute I'm in Central Park_

_Then I'm down on Delaney Street_

_From the Bow'ry to St Marks_

_There's a syncopated beat_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_I'm streetwise_

_I can improvise_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_I'm street smart_

_I've got New York City heart_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime_

_But I got street savoire faire_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It's just bebopulation_

_And I got street savoire faire_

_The rhythm of the city_

_But once you get it down_

_Then you can own this town_

_You can wear the crown_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime_

_But I got street savoire faire_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It's just bebopulation_

_And I got street savoire faire_

Suddenly two blond girls walked over to Puck and started sinning.

_Ev'rything goes_

_Ev'rything fits_

Puck grabbed some flowers off someone's window self and hand one to both the girls who smiled at him before walking away.

_They love me at the Chelsea_

_They adore me at the Ritz_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_And even when I cross that line_

_I got street savoire faire_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

Puck looked behind himself and saw that Blaine wasn't there, and no one was following him, Puck then walked into an ally, which led to a dockyard. Under the dock there was an abandoned wooden boat, which was quite big, sitting underneath it. Puck walked into the boat. Blaine followed Puck into the boat; luckily Blaine managed to hide in the shadows whenever Puck looked behind himself. When Blaine looked into the boat he saw a group of eleven people in it, some were sleeping on dirty mattresses, while others were gathered round a small TV with a fuzzy image on it. Blaine then heard music and an Asian boy was dancing, while holding a tattered wallet.

"Mike. Turn off that music. Were trying to watch the game." A tall boy snapped but then people around him shushed him.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't still that radio." Puck said, soon everyone was looking at him.

"Well it's about time you showed up, Puck. You've missed the first half of the game." The tall boy said.

"Sorry about that Finn. But a hobbit crossed my path. Who tried to take the food I managed to still." Puck said before putting his bag onto the ground, and taking out the hot dogs and rolls. "So anyone hungry?" Before anyone could answer a boy with brown hair walked into the boat. But the thing that caught everyone's attention was the boy he was dragging behind him.

"Look what I found hiding by the entrance."

"Kurt. You were meant to bring back something that worth money! Not another mouth to feed!" A girl with long hair snapped, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Shut it Rachel. Besides did you hear what I said? I FOUND HIM BY THE ENTRANCE." Kurt snapped, and then he let go off Blaine. And dumped his bag on the floor. Everyone looked at Blaine.

"How did you find this place?" a black girl hissed, at Blaine.

"I followed someone here." Blaine said in a small voice.

"Mercedes he's lying, he's lying" Mike said quickly.

"Shut up Mike!"

"Now why would you do that?" Finn snapped taking a step closer to Blaine. "Have you come to turn us in on the police. To still our loot?"

"No I just wanted some of the hot dogs I helped Puck get." Blaine said fear in his eyes.

"He's a spy!" Rachel said, Blaine looked around the room.

"That's him." Blaine said pointing at Puck.

A/N: So you have to read the next chapter to see what happens to Blaine. Anyway hope you all enjoyed. Review.


	3. New Directions

As soon as Blaine pointed at Puck, everyone started to laugh, apart from Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, good to see you again so soon." Puck said before slapping Blaine on the back, by now everyone had stopped laughing. Kurt picked up his bag and emptied it into a chest of junk. An expensive looking pocket watch and a few wallets, fell out of his bag. By now everyone had gone back to their previous positions or getting food from Puck's bag. Blaine stood there looking out of place. Kurt walked over to Blaine.

"Relax Blaine." Kurt said before walking over to Puck's bag get some food. Kurt picked up two hot dogs, then walked back over to Blaine and handed one of them to him.

"Erm thanks." Blaine muttered and Kurt smiled at him. Blaine tried to push back a blush when his hand brushed on Kurt's.

"No problem." Kurt replied then walked over to the TV and turned it off. "Might as well get the introductions out of the way." Most of the boys groaned but they walked over to the middle of the floor and sat down, as did the girls.

"Well sit down." Mercedes said, Blaine slowly walked over to the group of people and sat down next to Kurt.

"Ok I'll start." Finn said. "Yo I'm Finn, and I'm dating Rachel."

"I'm Rachel." Rachel said with a wide grin on her face. "I'm the most talent person in this group, at most things."

"Sam." A blond boy with large lips said. "And I'm dating Mercedes."

"Mercedes. And if Rachel doesn't drop the 'I'm better than all of you' act I'll be the one that kills her." Mercedes snapped looking at Rachel.

"Well you know me, so there's not point in telling you who I am."

"Tina. And I'm dating Mike." A Goth looking girl said.

"I'm Mike. And I'm the best dancer in the group."

"Hello, I'm Quinn. And Puck got my pregnant in high school, but we gave the baby up for adoption." A girl with blond hair said nicely.

"I'm Britney, and did you know that Dolphins are just gay sharks." A dopey looking girl said.

"Santana. And I have razor blades hidden in my hair, so don't get on my bad side." A latina girl snapped.

"Artie and I'm dating Britney." The boy in the wheel chair said, pushing his glasses up.

"And I'm Kurt. And I'll will probably be the one to kill Rachel." Kurt said then high fived Mercedes. Everyone just laughed. "Oh and I'm also gay." Kurt added. Blaine eye's widened when Kurt said the word 'gay'.

"Your gay?" Blaine asked surprised at how honest Kurt was.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that." Kurt snapped.

"No! Sorry but it's just that erm-" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"Let me guess your gay, but no one has ever been that nice to you about it." Kurt said Blaine could only nod. "Well you don't have to worry about that. Were all family here. Welcome to ND. AKA New directions."

A/N: I know that this was a very short chapter, but I liked the way this chapter ended. Plus this chapter was mainly about Blaine getting to know everyone. Anyway. The next chapter will take place in the morning. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Streets of Gold

"Rise and shine hobbit!" Santana snapped at Blaine, for about the fifth time. But when Blaine didn't wake up Santana sighed in frustration, "Ok if he doesn't wake up now I'll have to go all razor blades on him!"

"Don't worry Santana, I know how to wake him up." Puck said, walking over to Blaine, Puck knelt down to Blaine's ear and yelled.

"OH MY GOD KURT'S TOPLESS!" At this Kurt turned his head to Puck then looked down his own bare chest.

"SO WHAT IF I'M TOPLESS!" Kurt snapped at Puck, at this Blaine opened his eyes and sat up looking around at his surroundings.

"And that's how you wake Blaine up." Puck said with a smile before walking away, Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like you have a fan Hummel." Kurt rolled his eyes and put his shirt on.

"So we going to show Blaine the ropes today?" Mike asked.

"Ropes?" Britney asked. "What are the ropes? Oh are you talking about the ones in the hardware shop?" Britney asked confused.

"No Brit, what Mike means is show Blaine what we do." Santana said putting an arm on her friends shoulder.

"Oh. Okay" Britney said then skipped out of the boat followed by the members of ND.

Soon everyone was hiding in an ally.

"Ok guys, we need to see some cash." Finn said as everyone gathered into a circle.

"Why do you guys need money if you guys steal all the time?" Blaine asked and everyone sighed.

"Well considering we have a new member to the group, and we have holes in our blankets we need to buy some. Stealing food is easy but doing it in a shop is hard. Because they have security guards there that will not stop until they catch you. Plus they have ctv cameras so they can identify us. We maybe homeless but were not that stupid." Puck snapped.

"Sorry" Blaine muttered.

"Its ok it takes some time getting used too. I know." Kurt said sympathetically.

Soon they were all walking down the sidewalk.

"Listen Blaine when you've got your pals. You've got all you need." Rachel said.

"Okay" Blaine said happily. But then Mercedes started sinning:

_We've gotta clean you up boy._

_And give you some on the job training_

_Ohhh yea_

_Now listen up_

_You've got a lot to learn_

_And if you don't learn_

_you don't eat_

Sam picked up an apple from a fruit stand while no one was looking and tossed it to Blaine, put then Finn took it out of his hand took a bite from the apple, and threw it over his shoulder. The apple landed exactly where Sam had just picked it up.

_But if you're tough and, _

_Always use your head. _

_You'll be right at home on the street. _

Then Kurt took over the sinning:

_When you've got talent _

_everything is free,_

_Watch how we do things_

_Ohhhh I guarantee_

Then everyone apart from Blaine started sinning. As they danced across the road, once they were on the other side, Blaine started to cross but then a car all most hit him.

_Your gonna see how _

_The best survive,_

_We make an art out of _

_Saying alive._

_If you do just as you're told _

_these are streets of gold._

_Streets of gold._ (the boys sang in a deep voice)

_Every Boulevard is _

_A miracle mile,_

_You'll take the town,_

_And you'll take it with style._

Blaine then saw the man who lived in the doorway, which he spent in the night before he met the gang. The man was just about to hit Blaine, but before anything could happen, everyone was growling at the man, which made him run away.

_If you play it brave and bold _

_These are streets of gold._

"Listen here honey." Quinn said before sinning:

_To live from week to week_

_You need technique_

_So you practice everyday._

_The only rule is _

_thou shall not get caught._

_Get what you can_

_and then get away._

Santana then was the one who started to sing the next verse. Blaine wondered why no one thought it was weird that this group was sinning and dancing down the street, Blaine then noticed that Mike was actually the best dancer in the group.

_Remember all the places _

_you can hide,_

_Remember we are always_

_on your side._

Once again everyone started sinning.

_Your gonna see how _

_The best survive,_

_We make an art out of _

_Saying alive._

_If you do just as you're told _

_these are streets of gold._

_Streets of gold._

_Every Boulevard is _

_A miracle mile,_

_You'll take the town,_

_And you'll take it with style._

_If you play it brave and bold _

_These are streets of gold._

Rachel sang the next line, and Blaine had to admit that she was a good singer, but for some reason he preferred Kurt's voice a lot more than he did the others.

_When you've got talent _

_everything is free,_

_Watch how we do things_

_Ohhhh I guarantee_

Everyone started sinning:

_Your gonna see how _

_The best survive,_

_We make an art out of _

_Saying alive._

_If you do just as you're told _

_These are streets of gold._

"Hello what do we have here?" Mike said looking at a guy dressed up in a fancy suit waiting for his bus. Everyone quickly back into the alley.

"Okay so this is the plan. Rachel, you go over to the guy with Kurt and start unloading all of your dreams, hopes, sob stories and anything else you can think of, onto him." Puck said looking at Kurt and Rachel. Kurt and Rachel smiled at each other.

"Got it." They said together.

"Then while they are distracting the man, Artie will pretend to break up with Brittney causing her to make a scene, then Mercedes, Tina and Santana will all walk to Britney in different directions which will make more of a crowd. Then me, Mike, Sam, Finn will work the crowed. Then Quinn and Blaine will take the man's bag. Then we all make a run for it. We split up and meet back at the boat. Any questions?" Puck asked not waiting for anyone to answer he said "Ok now lets get to work!"

A/N: ok so the next chapter might take a lot of time writing as it's going to have many different things happening at once. But I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Well I hope you have all enjoyed. Review.


	5. The Plan

Kurt and Rachel walked up to the man, and stood next to him. So it looked as if they were both waiting for a bus.

"Excuse me, sir but I couldn't help but notice how smartly you're dressed." Rachel started, the man looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you." He said politely.

"I take it you're a manger for the latest stars. Or perhaps you're a lawyer. I've always wanted to be a big start on Broadway."

"Oh please. She isn't talented, unlike me. I want to become the next big name in fashion." Kurt said.

"Excuse me I have more of a chance of becoming famous than you ever will!" Rachel snapped at Kurt, "Don't you think so sir?" Rachel asked the man.

"Well I don't really know much about that short of stuff." The man answered, making Rachel frown.

"Well that shows you how little of a brain you have. If you can't recognize my talents." Rachel snapped.

"Excuse me-" the man started but was cut off by Kurt.

"Oh don't worry Sir. She's just a bitch who only thinks of herself. I'm sure she didn't mean to say that you have a pea sized brain."

"She didn't say I had a pea sized brain." The man snapped.

* * *

><p>"Ok Brit and Artie you guys are up." Puck said, while looking at Kurt and Rachel talking to the now annoyed man, but at least he was distracted.<p>

Britney wheeled Artie out of the alley and onto the street, just before they reached the bus stop. Artie spoke.

"I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you." Britney stopped wheeling Artie and walked around the chair to face him.

"Did I do something wrong?" She sobbed loudly, making a few people look at her.

"No, it's not you. Its me." Artie said taking her hand in his own. But Britney pulled her hand out of Arties grasp.

"It's me isn't it? Oh god. Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Is it because I'm not like you?" Britney shouted tears in her eyes.

"No it's none of those things. I just don't think-"

"Are you cheating on me?" Britney didn't wait for an answer "Oh my god you are cheating on me. Who is it? Is it your nurse? Oh my god, it is your nurse." By now Mercedes, Santana and Tina where crowding round Britney and Artie. Causing more people to walk over to them.

* * *

><p>"YOU JUST MADE ME MISS MY BUS!" The man shouted at Kurt and Rachel.<p>

"Don't blame us, you should have been paying more attention." Rachel snapped. Kurt looked at the crowd of people.

"Hey what do you think's going on over there?" He said walking over to the crowd; Rachel linked her arm with the man's followed Kurt, dragging the man behind her.

"Wait what about my bag?" The man said trying to pull away from Rachel's tight grip. But quickly gave up, seeing as it was useless.

* * *

><p>Puck, Mike, Finn and Sam. Walked into the crowd, quickly but carefully pick pocketing all of the wallets and purse off the men and women. <em>Serves them right for being nosey. <em>They all thought.

Quinn tugged on Blaine's arm mentioning for him to fellow her. She walked over to the man's bag and picked it up, she then gave it to Blaine.

"Hold it open while I take some stuff out of it." She whispered. Blaine nodded, and opened the bag. To Blaine surprise Quinn only took out the man's phone and put it on the seat. She closed the bag. "Come on lets go." She whispered, and then linked her arm with Blaine's and they started to walk away.

Soon Puck walked off, followed by Sam. Finn and Mike walked in a different direction.

By now the crowd had gone and so had Santana, Tina and Mercedes. Artie wheeled himself away and Britney walked in the opposite direction.

The Man then noticed that his bag was gone.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY Bag!" he shouted at Rachel, who looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Well I didn't take it did I? I was with you all this time." She snapped then unlinked her arm from the mans, and walked up to Kurt. Kurt offered his arm to her and she took it. Then both of them went running off together.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Quinn where the first ones back at the boat. Quinn took the bag from Blaine, and put it down in the middle of the floor.<p>

"Quinn?" Blaine asked

"Yes"

"Why did you take the mans phone out of his bag. Surely he would just call the police."

"Well Blaine, we never still phones, because sometimes the police can track it. And we don't want that. Now do we?" Quinn said as if it was obvious.

"Well I guess not." Blaine muttered. Quinn looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you think about Kurt?" She asked. Blaine looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked trying to hide a blush.

"I mean do you like him?"

"Well yeah, of course I like him, I like all of you guys." Blaine answered.

"You know that wasn't what I meant." Quinn replied.

"Well I haven't gotten the chance to know him that well yet." Blaine said in his defense. Quinn looked at Blaine, then sighed.

"At night when Kurt thinks were all asleep he walks out of the boat. No one knows why. Maybe that will be your chance to get to know him better. He doesn't usually like letting people in. He thinks that they would just turn on him in the end. It took us months to get him to trust us." Quinn explained, but before Blaine could ask why Puck, Mike, Sam, Finn, Artie, Britney, Tina, Mercedes and Santana walked into the boat. The boys dropped all what they managed to get next to the bag.

"Where are Rachel and Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"They'll be back later. It's there turn to go and get the food. And knowing them, we'll be eating fruit and vegetables tonight." Mike answered.

An hour later Kurt and Rachel walked into the Boat with lots of fruit and vegetables.

A/N: I know that this wasn't one of the best chapters, but i hoped you enjoyed it anyway.

The next chapter will be Kurt and Blaine bounding. And once again I'm not sure how long I'm going to take to write it. Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed. Review.


	6. Good company

That night once everyone was asleep, Kurt woke up and quietly tip toed out of the boat. What Kurt didn't notice that Blaine was following him, Kurt lay down on the dock above the boat, and looked up at the stars above him. Kurt liked the peace and quite as he remembered about his life before he joined New Directions.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Blaine asked walking up to Kurt, Kurt jolted up and turned to look at Blaine.

"Sorry if I woke you." Kurt said quietly, "But you don't have to keep me company."

"Well I want to." Blaine said, and then sat down next to Kurt and smiled at him, before lying down. Kurt followed Blaine's actions, so that both of them were looking up at the stars.

"When I was younger I would always look up at the stars and wonder if there was something better out there for me." Kurt said Blaine turned his head to him.

"Was there?" Was all Blaine asked, Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine.

"Yes and No. Yes because I met ND."

"And no because?" Blaine asked, Kurt sighed.

"Because of a two timing jerk." Kurt spat. Then he stood up and walked to the end of the dock.

"So is that why you find it hard to trust people?" Blaine asked standing up, but not walking over to Kurt.

"Yes."

"Would you mind telling me about it?" Blaine asked Kurt turned to look at him.

"You know that I don't let people in easily and yet you still ask. Why?" Kurt asked confused.

"Well because you're my friend. And it might help talking about it." Blaine answered.

"Your not like everyone else Blaine." Kurt said softly. "And I mean that in a good way." Kurt then looked out to the horizon, before sinning.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

_And when he was sad, I was there to dry his tears_

_And when he was happy, so was I, when he loved me._

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_

_Just he and I together, like it was meant to be_

_And when he was lonely, I was there to comfort him_

_And I knew that he loved me._

_So the years went by, I stayed the same_

_And he began to drift away I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day, when he'd say, "I will always love you."_

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought he'd look my way,_

_he smiled at me and held me, just like he used to do,_

_Like he loved me, when he loved me_

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

_When he loved me._

Kurt finished his song, and Blaine understood what had happened.

"We were in our last year of high school. And I thought Alex loved me. I was always there for him. But then one Saturday afternoon I went out for a bit, I can't remember why though. But I went to the park and I saw him sitting on a bench making out with another guy. I never felt so heart broken in my life. But then Alex broke off the kiss, and I thought that he had felt guilty, but he smiled at the guy, he turned his head away and saw me. So I did what I always did when I was upset or scared. I ran. I ran back to my house. Alex had followed me. He said that he was sorry, and that he didn't mean for it to happen, and I believed him. But then the following month I saw him again with that guy. But this time I kept myself hidden. And Alex told the guy that he loved him, and that he only went out with me because I was the only other gay person he knew. I was so angry at him, so angry that he used me. So I broke it off with him. And I came here." Blaine looked at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes. Blaine didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, he just took in a deep breath and thought about what Kurt had just told him. _No wonder why Kurt doesn't trust anyone._ Then Blaine thought of a song that his mother used to sing to him about friendship.

_You and me together we'll be_

_Forever you'll see_

_We two can be good company_

_You and me_

_Yes together we two_

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine, and raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't help but smile.

_Together that's you_

_Forever with me_

_We'll always be good company_

_You and me_

_Yes together we'll be_

_You and me together we'll be_

_Forever you'll see_

_We'll always be good company_

_You and me just wait and see_

"As I said before, your different from everyone else Blaine." Kurt said, "Thank you." Blaine smiled.

"Your welcome. So now I have heard your story want to here mine? Even though it's nothing compared to yours." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I would love to hear it."

"Well, ok where to start. Well when I came out I was 13, and everyone in school hated me. I got beaten up quite a lot. My only friend was another out gay guy; we went together to prom, just as friends. But afterwards the jocks beat us up. Then I came out to my parents, who weren't happy at all. They sent me to Dalton academy. Once again I came out and everyone expected me. I was the most popular kid in school, lead singer of the Warblers. But when I got into NYU I was so happy, but I should have known not all schools would have been like Dalton, some guys reported that I sexually assaulted them in the locker room, and got me expelled. And here I am." Blaine said

"But you didn't did you?" Kurt asked a bit frightened, Blaine looked at Kurt wide eyed.

"Of course not. I'm not like that."

"Well good." Kurt said. "I'm sorry about you getting beaten up at school. In my third year, I was crowned Prom queen. And the jock who made my life a living hell, was the one who was crowned prom king." There was silence for a while. "Well its quite late we better go get some sleep. Were shorting out what we managed to steal tomorrow morning, and with that were going to get you some things. Congratulations Blaine you're an official member of ND."

A/N: Yeah, I was wondering if in the next chapter I should have Alex show up in one of the shops that the ND goes into to. And that maybe a fight breaks out, or they run into another street gang on the streets, or maybe something completely different. Well say what you think in a review. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Jump

"And that makes £130.75" Artie said, and holding the money in his hand.

"Well then lets go, we can all do with some new pillows and blankets." Rachel said.

"Wait didn't you say that you we're going to get a mattress for me?" Blaine asked confused.

"He doesn't know does he?" Mercedes asked looking at everyone, Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Earlier this year, we all needed mattress, so we went to Mattress land, while we were there they were shooting an ad, and it was boring, so we jazzed it up a bit. We sang Jump, while jumping on the mattress, and they got a lot of customers because of it, so to thanks us whenever we need a new mattress they'll give us one, as payment." Mercedes explained.

"But there usually one's that they going to throw out anyway." Puck added, then lifted his bag and hung it over on his shoulder.

"But how do we get the mattress here?" Blaine asked, and everyone sighed.

"They deliver it here." Sam answered. "But they don't tell anyone where we are. But if for example we killed someone then they would tell the police, but that's the only reason. Some people can actually be really nice."

"So why not preform instead of stealing?"

"Because stealing is easier, and have you seen how much permits are?" Puck snapped but when Blaine shrugged, Puck let got a frustrated sigh. "A lot!" Blaine was taken back at the tone of Puck's voice.

"Don't worry Blaine, Puck's just grumpy because he hasn't done it in a while." Kurt said, patting Blaine on the shoulder, Blaine looked confused then got what Kurt meant by 'Done it' and his eyes widened. And everyone apart from Kurt and Puck laughed. Puck walked out of the boat, as did the rest of the gang. Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled at him.

"We'd better get going" Kurt said breaking the silence.

A/N: I know that this was a very short chapter, but I'll try and make the next one longer. Also I've started a poll about this fiction, because it will decide what's going to happen next chapter, when they're at Mattress land. Anyway review.


	8. I won't say I'm in love

When they all walked into Mattress Land, Rachel asked if a sales person if they could see the manger, the salesman nodded turned and walked away.

"So what now?" Britney asked looking at the mattresses before adding. "Are we going to jump on the Mattresses again?"

"No Brit, were going to wait for the manger so that we can get Blaine here a mattress." Santana answered.

"Oh." The New Directions then started chatting amongst themselves.

"You ok Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good, just nervous." Blaine answered. Kurt just smiled.

"You have nothing to be nervous about Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Soon the manger was standing before the group.

"Well hello again, what can we do for you today?" He asked.

"We need a new mattress for the hobbit over there." Puck said pointing to Blaine. Who looked at the Puck with an annoyed look.

"Ok well we can only take 2 people into the storage room, so if two of you will like to fellow me." Puck and Artie followed the manger, while the rest of the group stayed behind. The rest of the group walked towards the storage room to wait for Puck and Artie to return. While Kurt and Blaine stayed where they were because they were to involved in a conversation that they didn't notice everyone walking away. Kurt suddenly stopped talking to Blaine.

"Kurt are you ok?" Blaine asked noticing that Kurt was looking very worried. Kurt blinked and looked at Blaine.

"I'm fine Blaine." Kurt said simply. Kurt was about to say something else when someone with a deep voice cut him off.

"Kurt. Is that you?" Alex said walking towards the duo. Kurt swallowed and gave his best pretend smile.

"Alex." Kurt said simply, Blaine looked to Alex then to Kurt, feeling a bit out of place.

"So how are you?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to give me one word answers for every question I ask you?"

"Yes."

"Ok so what are you doing at mattress land?"

"Shopping."

"Are you getting a mattress for yourself, or are you getting it with someone?" Kurt thought for a bit.

"For someone."

"Ha you gave me two answers." Alex said with a big grin. "So anyway I was just wondering if maybe you would like to get back together with me?" Kurt was definitely not expecting that question.

"What?" Kurt snapped looking angry.

"Well when you left, I realized that I didn't really like Mike. And that I actually liked you, so how about it? Do you want to be with me again?" But before Kurt could answer Blaine stepped in.

"Excuse me, but can you leave my boyfriend alone." Blaine said, Alex laughed and Kurt looked at Blaine with shock all over his face.

"You two are dating. Oh this is too good. I never thought that hobbits did it for you Kurt." Alex said trying to hold back his laughter but was failing. Kurt looked at Alex angrily, but Blaine then pulled Kurt into a kiss. Kurt was shocked but then closed his eyes and kissed Blaine back. Alex looked angry with this and turned to walk away. When he was gone Blaine pulled away from Kurt. Kurt blinked a few times, and then tried to smile but he couldn't so many thoughts were going though his head, Kurt was snapped out of them by Puck smacking his shoulder.

"Come on dude. Time to go, they're dropping the mattress off in a few hours. So we need to get back to the boat."

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't talked to Blaine for the rest of the day. That night when everyone was asleep, Kurt snuck outside like he usually did. When he got to the dock he sighed, and looked up to the stars.<p>

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Kurt hugged himself; suddenly he saw 5 stars full from the sky and turned into 5 beautiful muses who started singing.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of._

Kurt started singing again but started walking away from the muses.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

The muses rolled their eyes and pretended to swoon and sigh.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

Kurt thought back to the kiss with Blaine but shook his head and sang.

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, boy_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

The five muses danced around Kurt and sang.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Kurt started to sing again shoving past the muses.

_WRONG: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Kurt tripped over a plank of wood that was out of place, and fell into the arms of a fake Blaine, which the muses made, but when Kurt stood up Blaine disappeared.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Kurt sang and held his head in the palm of his hand trying to get the image of Blaine out of his mind.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

The muses looked at each other and smiled they were getting through to Kurt.

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

Kurt was slowly realizing his feelings towards Blaine. And he sang.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

The muses sang the last two lines of the song before slowly turning back into starts and going up into the night sky.

_Boy, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Kurt watched them disappear into the sky, and smiled to himself.

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Kurt opened his eyes, and saw that he had fallen asleep on the dock, it was still night so it must not have been a long sleep. Kurt smiled to himself and huffed.

"I'm in love."

A/N: Ok so here it is, sorry about the long wait. I'm still considering Alex trying to get Kurt back, because he went away looking angry so he might make another appearance later. As the poll did say that you guys wanted Alex to want Kurt back. So what will Alex do to try to get Kurt? Please have a guess in a review or private message as I have no clue so it would be a big help.


	9. KLAINE

The next morning everyone was either gathered around the little TV, dancing to the little radio or just sitting outside enjoying the sun, while Finn was out stealing food for that night. Kurt was sitting outside on the dock thinking about last night.

"Kurt." Blaine said walking up to Kurt. Kurt turned around to face Blaine and both boys smiled. "Can I sit here?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded and Blaine sat down next to Kurt. Both boys then looked out to the horizon. Blaine wondered whether or not to bring up what happened yesterday at mattress land.

"So how'd you sleep?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt before answering.

"Great the mattress was really soft. Puck and Artie made a good choice."

"Yeah they always do." Kurt replied, then there was a silence, and Kurt then asked. "Blaine yesterday at mattress land, why did you kiss me?" Blaine sighed he knew they were going to talk about this eventually.

"Well I-I…" Blaine started then sighed, "I don't know." Kurt looked at Blaine while Blaine tried to avoid Kurt's gaze but he found that he couldn't.

"Blaine how do you feel towards me?" Blaine eyes widened in surprise at that question, the first thought that came into his head was _'does Kurt want to be than friends with me?' _For a moment Blaine thought he should lie to Kurt but part of him wanted to pull Kurt into another kiss, he wanted to hold Kurt's hand and cuddle with him when it was cold, he wanted… and that's when Blaine realized what his answer was going to be.

"To be honest Kurt, when I'm with you my heart beats so fast I think I might have a heart attack. And when I saw that Alex wanted you back, I felt like you were going to leave, leave me. So I kissed you. I didn't know if Alex would walk away or put up a fight, but I knew I would fight for you Kurt. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that erm… I think that I love you. No I am in love with you." Blaine said Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, and Blaine thought that there friendship was over, and that he wouldn't be able to stay in New Directions anymore.

"Blaine, when you kissed me I didn't know what to do, how to react. Part of me wanted to run away because I thought you would be another Alex…"

"Kurt…"

"Blaine please let me finish. I thought you would be another Alex, but another part of me wanted to be by your side. And last night I realized that I'm in love with you too. But Blaine I'm scared I loved Alex so much that it broke my heart when he cheated on me and I'm scared about getting my heart broken again and if it does I don't know if I can cope with it." Kurt said some tears were falling free down his cheeks. Blaine was speechless.

"Kurt I'm not Alex, and I wouldn't dream of hurting you but I'm also scared. I'm scared that this is all a dream and that I'll wake up and I'll be back at the collage with no friends. But when were given a chance to be happy wouldn't you want to take it and risk that chance than wondering what would have happened if we did take that chance 10 years from now..." Blaine was cut off my Kurt pressing his lips against his; Blaine leaned into the kiss as Kurt brought his hand up to cover Blaine's cheek. Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips drawing Kurt closer to himself so that their bodies were touching. A few minutes past and Kurt finally pulled his lips away form Blaine for air. Kurt and Blaine lent their foreheads on the others and they stayed like that for a moment before Blaine smiled.

"That was amazing." Blaine said Kurt smiled and let out a little giggle.

"I know, best kiss I have ever had." Kurt whispered. But what the two boys didn't notice was that looking up at the dock was the whole of New Directions. Puck leant over to Santana.

"Told you it would take them less than a week."

"Yeah well its not like we made a bet Puck."

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to say that I was right and you were wrong." Puck said with a smile then he cupped both hands over his mouth and shouted.

"Come on lover boys, better get back inside before it starts to rain. And I know how much thunder frightens you Kurt." Kurt shot Puck a confused look then he looked up at the sky and instead of a bright blue sky there were dark black clouds covering the sky. Kurt and Blaine stood up; put there hands together and walked into the boat, as did the other members of New Directions.

A/N: So how did you like that chapter? It might take a long time to update again as I need to use a Disney song that can somehow relate to Kurt being frightened of thunder. So there will be a cute little Klaine moment. Which will involve a mattress, thunder and two boys. (Don't worry its not going to be Klex, as I can't write stuff like that. So sorry about that). If you have any ideas about what should happen later on in this story then please leave it in a review, as I have no idea where this story is going.


	10. Thunder and Lightening

That night instead of sneaking out like he always did Kurt snuggled into his blanket trying to keep calm. There was a flash of lightening and loud clash of thunder followed shortly after; Kurt shot his head under his blanket.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked kneeling down next to Kurt. Poked his head out from under the blanket and looked at Blaine.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kurt replies trying to sound sleepy. Blaine looked around the boat and noticed that everyone was sleeping with his or her boyfriends and girlfriends. Blaine looks back to Kurt. "Kurt earlier today Puck said that you didn't like storms. Why was that?" Kurt looks at Blaine before sighing. Kurt lifted his blanket up so that Blaine could get in next to him. Blaine got onto the bed so that he was laying next to Kurt there was another flash of lightening and once again a load clash of thunder followed, at the sound Kurt flinched and moved in closer to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt like a protective barrier. Kurt took in a deep breath tears filled his eyes, some escaping, Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and wiped the tears away with his thump. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Well the reason why I am so afraid of storms is because when I was little, there was a massive storm. My dad had to stay late at the shop because it was too dangerous to leave any shelter. Which left me home alone. Then the power went down, I was so scared, but suddenly I heard a loud smash at first I thought it was just the thunder but it wasn't I heard footsteps all around my house so I hid in the closet, there where three men with torches they robbed my house. But then when the storm let up and the power came back on the phone rang. It was my dad.

'_Hey Kurt, just to let you know that I am just closing up the shop now so I should be home in about 20 minutes. See you when I get home.'_

Then men looked at each other and said some things to each other, which I couldn't here, but then they noticed the closet in which I was hiding. One of the men opened the door and they found me. And that's all I remember. I woke up in hospital a few days later, with a scar on my body. The doctors said that I was very lucky that usually people don't survive getting stabbed where I did." Kurt was now in tears and Blaine didn't know what to say. So instead he pulled Kurt closer to his chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, and nuzzled his head in Blaine's neck, Blaine looked at Kurt but Kurt had fallen asleep, so Blaine just closed his eyes and let the darkness of sleep take over him.

A/N: Hey all so short chapter here but I honestly couldn't think of anything else, also I couldn't think of a song to use. Anyway hope you all enjoyed. Also have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year :D


	11. Mike

The next day Mike went out to get food with Santana, and while they were gone everyone else was sorting out things around the boat. Kurt and Mercedes were planning on how they were going to cook the food, which Mike and Santana would bring back. Britney was bathing in the ocean. Tina, Artie and Quinn were hiding their money all around the boat so that if someone broke in they wouldn't find all of it. Rachel was sinning which was getting on everyone's nerves but Rachel would always say.

"Well I need to keep my talent alive because if something happens and we need to have an excellent sinning voice to get out of it then I'll be here to save the day."

Finn and Sam were going over seeing two people who looked like they needed a place to stay and debating weather or not they should take them in or not. And lastly Puck was teaching Blaine how to pickpocket without getting caught. However Blaine kept on looking over at Kurt.

"Yo lover boy concentrate cause I'm not gonna go save your ass if you get caught by the police. Now try and take this wallet off of me, with out me noticing. Do you think you can do that?" Puck snapped and put a wallet into his back pocket. Blaine blushed and looked away from Kurt then he nodded to Puck.

"I'm ready." Puck started to whistle and walk towards Blaine while Blaine walked towards Puck, when they were passing each other Blaine moved his hand towards Pucks back pocket and took out the wallet but as soon as Blaine was about to put the wallet into his own pocket, Santana ran down so she was standing outside of the boat out of breath. Everyone rushed up to her.

"San what's wrong?" Brittney asked, her hair still wet from the water and a towel was wrapped around her body.

"They got Mike." Santana panted out of breath, she looked upset. "I managed to out run them but I couldn't do anything to help him."

"That's okay Santana, we will go and free Mike but we have to think of a plan first." Finn stated. Tina was the next to speak.

"Who actually got Mike?" She asked, trying her best not to cry, Kurt wrapped his arms around Tina and pulled her into a tight embrace trying to comfort her.

"The police. They might take him to court or he might just need bail."

"Then we need to do our best to help out our friend. If he needs bail then we will bail him out…" Quinn began but was cut off by Puck.

"Why waste any money while we can go and break him out. It should be simple enough."

"But we might get caught and get into more trouble then Mike is, and if we get caught how much help will we be to him?" Blaine asked Puck.

"Okay so you have a point Hobbit but lets not forget its Mike we are talking about he's family and in my books you do anything to help family." Puck replied. By now everyone was whispering to each other about how they could help Mike. But then Tina spoke up.

"We should bail Mike out if he is on bail and if he needs to go to court then we will break him out of prison." Everyone nodded in agreement apart from Blaine.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait but finally a new chapter I was finding it hard about what to write so hopefully this is good enough. Also what do you guys think should happen:

Mike need Bail

Mike needs to go to court

Please chose one and say it in a review as I have no clue which one to chose from.

Also I was thinking if Rory and Sugar should join the New Directions, so tell me what you think of that as well.


	12. Who Will

Later that night while most of the new directions where asleep, Blaine walked out of the boat and sat on the dock, his feet dangled and his head was in his hands. He only removed his hands when he felt someone nudge him, Blaine turned to see Kurt sitting next to him.

"So I guess you don't like the whole idea of breaking Mike out of jail right?" Kurt asked turning his head so that he looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"It just that I don't want to get into trouble with the police." Kurt raised an eyebrow to Blaine's reply.

"You do realize we go around stealing stuff right?" Kurt asked, but when he saw Blaine frown Kurt sighed. "Look Blaine, we don't even know if Mike is going to court. This is the first time he's been caught so he will most likely need bail. But if he doesn't and we need to break him out, then that's what we need to do."

"What good will we be to him if we get caught? Plus what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Isn't it worth trying though? To help your friends even when they took you in when you had no where else to go?" Tina said walking towards Kurt and Blaine. Blaine looked at Tina whose eyes seemed all puffy and red. Kurt stood up and pulled Tina into a tight hug, and after a moment he let go. Tina walked up to Blaine and knelt down so that he was eye level with him.

_If you don't lend a hand, when a hand needs lending who will?_

Kurt then knelt down on the other side of Blaine and sang.

_If you don't help your friends when the need befriending who will?_

Then both Tina and Kurt sang together.

_When nothing goes right and everything's wrong_

_When the days are too cold _

_And the nights are too long._

Kurt stopped singing and Tina carried on.

_If you won't be there to stand and be strong who will?_

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Kurt cut him off by singing.

_If you don't risk your neck, when a risk needs taking, who will?_

_If you don't break the rules, when the rules need breaking, who will?_

_You've gotta be tough._

Kurt then stopped singing to let Tina take over, while Blaine hid his head in his hands wishing Tina and Kurt would just leave him alone.

_And forthright and square,_

_You can't hide your head and pretend you're not there_

Tina took hold of Blaine's hands so that Blaine wasn't hiding anymore and she stood up pulling Blaine up with her, Kurt stood up as well and both Kurt and Tina sang.

_If we don't fight for what's right and what's fair_

_Who will?_

Blaine pulled his hands free from Tina's and started walking away, Kurt went to hold Blaine, but Blaine brushed him off. Kurt and Tina sang out to Blaine as he walked.

_Everyone has a hero hiding deep inside_

_Waiting to appear._

_But there is no time left to hide_

_The moment is now_

_The place is here._

Tina looked at Kurt before turning to look back at Blaine, who had stopped walking and looked back at them before singing.

_Who will risk life and limb just to help a stranger? _

Tina replied.

_I will_

Blaine then sang out.

_Who will walk through the dark even though there's danger?_

But this time Kurt sang a reply.

_I will_

_Who'll stay by your side_

_and take up the cause._

Tina sang the next part of the song.

_Who'll give you his strength_

_his heart and his paws_

Kurt then sang looking at Tina.

_who'll be your backup?_

Tina then answered.

_your buddy?_

Both of them then sang.

_your friend?_

_we will._

Kurt then gave Tina another tight hug. Blaine then realized what Kurt and Tina where trying to tell him, as long as they were all together it didn't really matter where they were. Blaine walked up to Kurt and Tina and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Thank you." He whispered both Tina and Kurt put an arm around him. No one else said anything because there was nothing else to be said. And tomorrow they would find out if Mike would need bail or not.

* * *

><p>An: By the way I found a way to write Sugar and Rory into this story. But you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out how they come in, would anyone like to have a guess?

Also I felt like I needed to put a song into this chapter, as there hasn't been one for a while. The song is called 'Who Will' and its from the film 'An American Tail" The Mystery of the Night Monster.'


	13. Rory

Mike was sitting on his bunk in his cell, he thought back to when the police got him and how Santana had run away. '_Probably to get the New directions to help' _he thought. He knew that his friends will come and bail him out because all he had stolen was some food so it might not be a lot of money but unfortunately it would be more money than the gang had.

"Hey so why you in here?" Came a voice from above him. Mike stood up and looked at the top bunk where a boy with dark brown hair laid, the boy turned to look at Mike.

"I stole some food." Mike replied, the boy smiled at sat up before jumping off of his bunk.

"That's cool, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm Rory by the way, Rory Flanagan." Rory said and he stuck out his hand.

"Mike." Mike responded and shook Rory's hand, before letting it go. "So what brings you to New York Rory?"

"Not much I moved here from Ireland but now that I'm in this place I don't think my university will let me back in, so now I have no where to go. I probably will call my mum and go back to Ireland though."

"Well Rory if you don't want to go back to Ireland then when my friends come to bail me out, I'll ask them to bail you out as well." Rory eyes lit up at this. "And you can join the New Directions."

"Who are the New Directions?" Rory asked.

"We're a group who are homeless people, but we live in an abounded boat under a dock. We help each other out, we still money and food, but we don't steal from the poor just the rich. And were all like a big happy family so you in?" Mike asked. Rory thought about it for a few minutes and then smiled.

"Sure." Mike smiled at Rory reply.

"Well, Rory welcome to the New Directions, but we will all introduce ourselves later when were out of here."

A/N: Okay I know this is a short chapter but I really felt like updating this fic. Also does anyone know if I should add Sugar and Joe to the ND? And lastly cause this is the most important does anyone know how much bail is if you steal something because I need to know for the next chapter, if not then I'll have to make it up.


End file.
